1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas boiler, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for controlling an amount of air of a gas boiler which can prevent a lifting and a yellow flame of a flame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a gas boiler which uses a gas as fuel heats water using a high temperature energy generated by burning the gas. The heated water circulates through heating pipes which are provided at a room and emits heat to the room. The gas which is used as fuel of the gas boiler is burned almost completely. Consequently, due to the absence of environmental pollution, the gas boiler is gradually and widely used due to its convenience of use.
However, if a favorable wind flows into the burner of the gas boiler from the outside of the gas boiler while the gas boiler is being operated, a lifting of a flame from the burner is occurred. As a result, since the flame of the gas boiler is not stabilized and a heating power becomes weak, a heating efficiency of the gas boiler is decreased.
Currently, in order to solve the above described lifting phenomena of the flame, a method for controlling a rotative velocity of an air supplying fan which supplies an external air to the burner of the gas boiler is being provided.
However, if the rotative velocity of the air supplying fan is decreased below the minimum rotative velocity of the air supplying fan in order to solve the lifting of the flame, an amount of air which is supplied to the burner of the gas boiler is insufficient. As a result, a yellow flame is generated because the gas which is supplied to the burner is not burned completely.